Secret
by night kanaze
Summary: meski selalu bersama Gon, tetapi Killua masih dapat menyimpan rahasianya dengan apik. penasaran? baca aja. pair KilluKura.
Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter milik Yoshihiro Togashi dan bukan milik kana.

Warning! : Boys Love

Yang gak suka gak usah baca, gampang kan?

Yang penasaran, selamat membaca! Dan jangan lupa review nya yaa.

 **Secret**

"Wah, sugoiii! Lihat Killua... yorknew city sudah banyak berubah ne?" tidak ada jawaban ataupun respon, Gon melihat ke arah sahabatnya, yang terlihat focus ke pemandangan kota di bawah. Mereka memang sedang dalam pesawat menuju kota yorknew. "killua?"

"Hm." Masih memandang kota Yorknew tanpa menoleh ke arah Gon. "tentu saja kau terakhir kesini delapan tahun yang lalu kan?"

Gon tersenyum lebar meski merasa ada yang janggal dari jawaban killua, _'ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja_.' Tapi gon memilih mengabaikannya. Benar kan terakhir mereka ke yorknew adalah saat mereka ingin mendapatkan game greed island dalam aucient bertepatan juga dengan penyerangan oleh phantom troupe. Saat itu Kurapika berhasil membunuh salah satu anggotanya dan berhasil membuat pimpinan mereka tidak dapat menggunakan NEN.

Setelahnya Gon dapat bertemu dengan ayahnya dan melakukan perjalanan bersama kurang lebih satu sahun. Begitu juga Killua yang menemani Alluka berkeliling dunia hingga Alluka memutuskan kembali ke rumah. Gon dan Killua kembali melakukan perjalanan bersama, tentu mereka juga melatih kemampuan mereka. Kini Gon dan Killua sudah menjadi pemuda dewasa yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, tidak hanya kekuatan mereka, tapi menampilan mereka pun sudah berbeda dari delapan tahun yang lalu, terutama tinggi mereka yang sekarang sudah menyamai leorio(delapan tahun yang lalu-itu klau Leorio tidak bertambah tinggi lagi sekarang).

"Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Leorio dan Kurapika. Bagaimana mereka sekarang ya?" gon berkata menggebu-gebu seraya memandang kota yorknew. Benar tujuan mereka ke yorknew memang untuk bertemu dengan teman lama mereka, Leorio dan Kurapika. sejak kejadian penyerangan phantom troupe delapan tahun lalu, mereka memang berpisah lagi, pengecualian untuk leorio yang bertemu dengan Gon saat dia sakit yang akhirnya disembuhkan dengan kekuatan Nanika dalam diri Alluka.

"Leorio sudah di yorknew sejak kemarin, nanti dia dan Kurapika yang menjemput kita di bandara." Killua mengingatkan Gon kalau sebentar lagi mereka berempat akan bertemu. Mereka memang berjanji bertemu disini karena Kurapika yang sekarang menetap di yorknew berbeda dengan Killua dan Gon yang berpindah-pindah dan Leorio yang berkeliling dunia untuk menjadi dokter sukarelawan, seperti cita-citanya supaya tidak ada lagi seseorang di dunia ini yang tidak mendapatkan perawatan dari dokter hanya karena biaya.

Skip time

Gon dan Killua berjalan santai menuju ke pintu keluar bandara, sampai….

"Gon! Killua!" suara lantang Leorio menyambut mereka.

"Leorio!" Teiak Gon membalas Leorio, Gon pun berlari menghampiri Leorio diikuti Killua dibelakangnya.

Saking senangnya Leorio menubruk Gon dan Killua dengan pelukan erat. "Kalian berdua..." leorio menangis buaya. "Kemana perginya Gon-Killua yang mungil itu?" teriak leorio alay. Gon tertawa kikuk seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Killua pura-pura tidak peduli seperti biasanya meski ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Ha ha ha. Osashiburi Leorio, kau sama sekali tidak berubah." Ujar Gon senang. Dibalas senyum oleh Leorio yang sudah kembali bertingkah normal.

"Tak kusangka delapan tahun bisa membuat kalian berubah dari anak ke remaja. Hahaha."

"Ehehe." Gon kembali tertawa, memang benar sekarang tinggi mereka sudah menyamai Leorio. "Dimana Kurapika?" Killua menyadari ketidak hadiran Kurapika, padahal seharusnya Leorio datang bersamanya.

"Dia sedang menerima telepon tadi," Leorio menoleh mencari keberadaan Kurapika di tempat Kurapika menerima telepon tadi. "Ah, itu dia!" ujar Leorio seraya menunjuk Kurapika yang terlihat baru selesai menerima telepon. Gon dan Killua segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Leorio.

Mereka melihat Kurapika yang memakai baju kasualnya dengan sweeter berhodie berwarna biru tua. Selain penampilannya yang lebih santai Kurapika tidak terlalu banyak berubah, kecuali rambut pirangnya yang sekarang lebih panjang sampai bahu, dia masih memakai anting bermata rubi peninggalan dari klan kuruta di telinga kirinya. Sementara Gon dan Killua kurang lebih masih sama kecuali tinggi mereka.

Kurapika melihat ke arah mereka dan tersenyum manis, tidak heran banyak yang mengira Kurapika perempuan, dia memang sangat cantik, apalagi dengan rambut pirang sebahu serta anting rubinya. Kalau Killua dan Gon yang terlihat sudah dewasa, dan Leorio yang masih terlihat seperti laki-laki yang lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya, Kurapika terlihat seperti tidak bertambah tua sedikitpun, mungkin kana harus tanya rahasia awet mudanya kura-chan nanti #abaikan!.

Gon melambaikan tangannya ke kurapika, semangat seperti biasanya, sementara Killua hanya tersenyum kalem. "Gon, Killua, lama tidak bertemu. Kau banyak berubah." sapa Kurapika setelah tiba di depan Gon dan yang lainnya. Kurapika tersenyum pada Gon dan Killua bergantian.

"Kurapika mo." Jawab Gon. Menurut Gon Kurapika juga banyak berubah, dia terlihat lebih bahagia sekarang, berbeda dengan dulu yang selalu dibayangi keinginannya untuk balas dendam.

Kurapika sekarang menyadari kalau dialah yang paling pendek diantara mereka berempat, yah, mau bagaimana lagi memang dia sudah diakhir masa pertumbuhannya delapan tahun yang lalu, berbeda dengan Gon dan Killua yang saat itu masih dalam masa pertumbuhannya.

Mereka berempatpun memutuskan untuk makan malam dan mengobrol bersama. "Kalian tahu, kurapika sedang berkencan dengan seseorang!" seru Leorio yang dibalas deathglare dari Kurapika.

"Eh? Benarkah Kurapika?" Tanya Gon dan Killua bersamaan. "Pantas saja Kurapika terlihat lebih bahagia." Ujar Gon seraya tersenyum pada Kurapika dan Killua yang menyeringai padanya. Kurapika hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Dia tadi ditelpon oleh kekasihnya!" ujar Leorio mengkompori.

"Leorio!" Bentak Kurapika.

"Hahaha, kau harus mengenalkan gadis itu pada kita Kurapika!" ujar Leorio tidak memperdulikan peringatan dari Kurapika. Menjahili kurapika yang biasanya kalem itu lebih menyenangkan menurutnya, kapan lagi bisa melihat wajah memerahnya coba?

"Ah, kau harus mengenalkannya pada kita selagi kita disini kan?" Ujar Killua ikut mengerjai Kurapika lengkap dengan seringai mengejeknya. Killua menebak Kurapika pasti tidak ingin mengenalkan kekasinya itu pada mereka.

Kurapika semakin malu dan marah pada mereka yang mengerjainya, kurapika menghela nafas panjang. "Bukankah kau juga seharusnya mengenalkan calon istrimu pada kita Leorio?" Kurapika membalik keadaan.

Leorio yang tadinya tertawa tiba-tiba terdiam. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal menampilkan gesture kikuk.

"ISTRI?!" teriak Gon dan Killua bersamaan. Sepertinya daripada kekasih, calon Istri lebih menghebohkan.

Leorio berdehem untuk mengurangi kikuknya. Tadinya dia memang berencana akan memberitahu teman-temannya kalau dia akan menikah, hanya tidak menyangka akan secapat ini. "Ehm, yah, sebenarnya kami belum menentukan kapan tanggal pernikahannya." Ujar Leorio seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah pasti tidak gatal.

"Aku turut bahagia leorio!" ujar Gon.

"Selamat pak tua." Killua ikut senang tapi juga senang menjahili temannya yang satu ini, yang memang terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya.

"Hahaha. Arigato! siapa yang kau panggil tua?!" ujar Leorio tidak terima dibilang tua.

Dan mereka berempat pun tertawa bersama-sama. Berbagi cerita setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, pengecualian untuk Gon dan Killua yang memang mengembara bersama sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tidak terasa hari sudah semakin malam, Kurapika pun mengantar mereka ke Hotel tempat mereka menginap minus kurapika yang tinggal di apartemennya. Setelah mengantarkan ketiga temannya, kurapika menuju ke apartemennya tetapi sebelumnya dia ke supermarket terdekat, mengingat isi kulkasnya sudah hampir kosong. Tidak menutup kemungkinan besok teman-temannya akan mampir ke apartemennya dan tidak mungkinkan Kurapika tidak menyediakan camilan dan minuman yang layak untuk tamunya. Terlebih 'dia' juga akan datang. ' _cepat atau lambat aku harus memperkenalkan dia pada mereka'_ pikir Kurapika teringat teman-temannya. Setelah selesai berbelanja, Kurapika langsung kembali ke apartemennya.

Kembali ke hotel.

Setelah mengurus administrasi, Gon dan Killua mendapatkan kamar yang berseberangan. Sekarang Gon dan Killua tidak berbagi kamar lagi karena mereka sudah dewasa, terlalu sempit kalau harus berbagi kamar(dewasa yang dimaksud ukuran tubuhnya sudah seperti orang dewasa). Kamar Leorio juga berada di lantai yang sama. Mereka pun memilih beristirahat di kamar masing-masing. Namun setelah mandi alih-alih memakai piyama Killua kembali mengenakan baju kasualnya dan keluar dari kamar penginapannya. Berbeda dengan Gon dan Leorio yang setelah mandi bersiap tidur.

Apartement Kurapika

"Tadaima?" Kurapika masuk kedalam apartemenya dengan perasaan gugup, _'apa dia sudah datang?'_ Kurapika sudah memberikan kunci cadangan pada 'dia' jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan 'dia' sudah berada di apartemenya terlebih dahulu. Tapi ternyata memang belum datang, kurapika menghela nafas kecewa, padahal dia sudah sangat rindu pada kekasihnya itu.

Kurapika kemudian membawa belanjaannya dan menatanya ke dalam kulkas. Selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, kurapika memutuskan membuat teh seraya menunggu sang kekasih. _'padahal seharusnya dia sudah disini kan?'_ gerutu Kurapika.

Kurapika pun menunggu sambil membaca buku di ruang tengah. Karena terlalu lama menunggu, Kurapika pun tertidur dengan buku di pangkuannya. Saking nyenyaknya, dia tidak terbangun ketika ada seseorang yang memasuki apartemennya.

Seseorang itu tersenyum melihat Kurapika yang tertidur di sofa. Dia menghampiri Kurapika, kemudian berjongkok di depannya. "Dasar keras kepala, seharusnya kau tak perlu menungguku." Mengusap pipi kurapika lembut takut membangunkan kekasihnya itu. Lama memandangi wajah terlelap Kurapika, dia pun memutuskan menggendong Kurapika bridalstyle menuju ke kamarnya, kalau bisa dibilang kamar mereka sebenarnya, toh mereka memang menyewa tempat ini bersama.

Dengan perlahan dia membaringkan Kurapika di tempat tidur, dia sendiri ikut membaringkan diri di samping Kurapika. Memeluk pinggang Kurapika posesif, dia belum mengantuk sebenarnya, tapi menemani Kurapikanya tidur juga kebiasaan yang menyenangkan menurutnya. Karena saat tidur Kurapika terlihat lebih menggemaskan.

Siapa kekasih Kurapika? Coba tebak? hahahaha

Time Skip

Kurapika mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya seraya mengumpulkan kesadaran dari mimpinya. _'seingatku aku tertidur di sofa semalam'_ pikir Kurapika, tetapi sentuhan fabrik lembut dibawahnya menandakan dia sedang berada di tempat tidurnya, beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum ketika tersadar. Kurapika juga menyadari lengan kojoh yang sedang memeluknya posesif. Perlahan(takut membangunkan kekasihnya) Kurapika mendongak untuk melihat sang terkasih yang setia memeluknya sejak semalam. Senyum masih setia menghiasi bibir Kurapika, sungguh dia sangat merindukan orang ini, sudah satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Kurapika masih mengamati wajah sang kekasih hingga. "terpesona dengan ketampananku honey?" suara baritone kekasihnya menginterupsi kesenangannya.

Kurapika mempoutkan bibir dengan lucunya tanda sedang merajuk. "Kau pasti tidak tidur semalaman kan?!" tuduhnya.

Sang kekasih membuka matanya menampilkan pemata deepbluenya yang indah. "Aku tak mengantuk, lagipula aku meridukanmu." Jawabnya kalem seraya membelai pipi Kurapika lembut. Kemudian mencuri ciuman dari bibir Kurapika. Kurapika tersenyum kemudian membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu, berbagi rasa rindu dengan seteguk ciuman manis dipagi hari, terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"kau tidak kembali ke hotel?" Tanya Kurapika seusai ciuman mereka. Mereka masih berbaring sambil berpelukan di tempat tidur. "Kau tak suka aku disini?" bukannya menjawab sang kekasih malah kembali bertanya.

"Nanti mereka mencarimu." Ujar Kurapika seraya memainkan kemeja sang kekasih.

"Biarkan saja, aku kan merindukanmu." Ujar sang kekasih manja kemudian memeluk Kurapika lebih erat. Jujur saja Kurapika sangat menyukai sisi manja dari kekasihnya ini, meski kekasihnya ini pasti tidak senang kalau dibilang manja. Dan kalau boleh dia jujur, dia juga masih belum rela berpisah lagi dengannya, dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini.

Kurapika pun membalas pelukan kekasihnya, menyamankan diri dalam dekapan pria yang begitu dirindukannya ini. Mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu cukup lama, sesekali sang kekasih menciumi puncak kepala Kurapika, sedangkan Kurapika sendiri menciumi pangkal leher sang kekasih.

Perlahan, Kurapika mendongak memandang kekasihnya, iris mata Kurapika berubah menjadi crimson yang indah, buka crimson yang penuh amarah, tetapi crimson yang penuh binar bahagia. orong sang kekasih pelan supaya melepaskan pelukannya. Sang kekasih memandang dengan heran pada Kurapika. Kurapika menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membantunya setengah bangun dari tempat tidur(tidak sepenuhnya bangun, hanya memiringkan tubuh dan menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan). Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang kekasih, tepat di depan telinga sang kekasih, Kurapika menghembuskan nafas hangatnya kemudian berbisik "Aku merindukanmu killu."

sang kekasihpun tersadar Kurapika sedang berusaha menggodanya. Jantungnya Killua bergemuruh, perasaan rindunya pada sang kekasih membuncah bersamaan dengan bisikan yang diberikan Kurapika padanya.

Menyeringai. "Kau harus membayar apa yang sudah kau bangunkan honey."

Tersenyum seraya mengusap surai perak sang kekasih, Kurapika kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir pucat sang terkasih, menjauhkan ciumannya hanya untuk berbisik "Sebanyak yang kau mau killu." Kemudian mereka pun kembali berciuman mesra melupakan author yang sebenarnya ingin mengintip kemesraan pasangan itu, hanya saja takut kena listriknya Killua atau dikurung rantainya Kurapika, jadi author milih pegi dulu. Lagi pula kana udah masang kamera di kamar mereka kok, hahahaha #tertawa nista. Yak, sudah tertebak, kekasihnya kurapika ternyata adalah Killua zeoldick, sang mantan assassin yang mungkin bakal comeback jadi assassin, siapa yang tau? Hahaha

Tidak terasa mereka melepas rindu hingga lupa waktu, hingga hari semakin siang, mereka berdua pun mandi bersama dan melanjutkan sedikit kegiatan mereka didalam bathtub. Masa muda memang menyenangkan.

Selesai mandi mereka akhirnya melepaskan diri(tadi nempel terus soalnya). Killua mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas untuk mencari camilannya, maklum baru terasa lapar karena belum sarapan dan makan siang, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00. sementara Kurapika memasak makanan untuk mereka. Killua dengan sabar bersandar di counter dapur seraya menemani kurapika memasak, sesekali dia menyuapi kurapika dengan pudding yang dia makan atau Kurapika yang menyuapinya untuk mencicipi masakannya.

Dan sepertinya mereka mengabaikan handphone mereka yang dari tadi bergetar di dalam kamar(mode silence), sebenarnya sih bukan mengabaikan tapi terlupakan.

Kita tinggalkan dulu pasangan lovey dovey kita yang satu ini, kembali ke Hotel

"Kau sudah bisa menghubunginya?" leorio bertanya pada Gon yang tengah mencoba menelpon Killua.

"Tidak, dia masih belum menjawab telponku, tapi aku sudah mengiriminya pesan, kita tunggu saja leorio. Bagaimana dengan Kurapika?"

"Mungkin sedang bekerja, tapi sudah ku kirimi pesan siapa tahu dia bertemu Killua." Gon mengangguk sebagai jawaban. _'sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Killua menghilang, hampir satu bulan sekali dia pasti menghilang untuk beberapa hari, ini aneh'_ pikir Gon. Gon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Killua bisa menjaga diri leorio. Mungkin saja dia sedang menemui seseorang." Ujar Gon kalem.

Leorio yang mendengarnya pun berpikir, "Atau kekasih?" Tanya Leorio spontan.

"Ah!" Gon seperti sedang mendapat petunjuk. "Kau benar Leorio, pantas saja dia sering sekali menghilang seperti ini, kadang bahkan sampai satu minggu!" Ujar Gon seraya memasang pose berpikir.

"Hahaha, rupanya kalian benar-benar sudah dewasa!" Simpul Leorio. "Atau jangan-jangan kau juga sudah mempunyai kekasih Gon?" Tanya Leorio penuh selidik. Gon mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menggeleng. "Seseorang yang kau suka?" Tanya Leorio lagi dan Gon terlihat sedang berpikir sebelum kemudian menggeleng lagi.

"Kapan kau pertama kali mimpi basah?" Tanya Leorio ekstream.

Bluss!

"Hmm, sekitar umur 17 mungkin." Jawab Gon lagi dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Ah, sayang sekali, kalian memang sudah dewasa sekarang." Ujar Leorio sedikit kecewa karena temannya yang polos dan adorabel sekarang sudah tumbuh jadi laki – laki dewasa. Bahkan Kurapika dan Killua pun sudah memiliki kekasih. Sepertinya hanya Gon yang belum memikirkan kekasih atau sejenisnya.

Lama mereka mengobrol tanpa disadari, Killua dan Kurapika datang brsamaan menyapa mereka.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Kurapika menjadi orang pertama yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, Kurapika!" Sapa Gon dan Leorio mersamaan. Sebelum mereka menangkap bayangan Killua di belakang Kurapika. "Killua?"

Gon dan Leorio memandang Killua penuh selidik. "Yo!" Sapa Killua mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau kemana saja Killua?" Gon mengawali pertanyaan.

Killua memandang ketiga temannya bergantian. "Jalan-jalan" jawabnya ringan.

"Menemui kekasihmu?" giliran Leorio yang bertanya.

"Ya" Jawab Killua ringan. Yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kurapika, sementara yang lainnya hanya jawdrop mendengarnya.

"Selama ini aku tak tahu kalau kau punya kekasih!" Gon merasa terhianati?

"Kau tak pernah bertanya, baka!"

"Setidaknya kau harus cerita kalau punya kekasih Killua!" Gon tidak terima padahal selama ini mereka selalu bersama bagaimana bisa Killua tidak pernah cerita kalau mempunyai seorang kekasih.

Mereka terus memberondong Killua dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang seakan tidak ada habisnya.

"Apa dia tinggal di Yorknew?" Tanya Leorio

"Ya" jawab Killua singkat.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dari kami?"

Killua mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ada habisnya. Memang apa salahnya dia mempunyai kekasih?.

"Sudah ku katakana, Kalian tidak pernah bertanya!"

"Um, baiklah. Berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

"empat tahun?" Killua bertanya pada Kurapika.

"lebih." Jawab Kurapika spontan, tapi yang lainnya masih belum sadar.

"Lebih dari 4 tahun." Jawab Killua lagi. Gon dan Leorio masih belum sadar.

"Selama itu?" seru Leorio tidak percaya. Killua hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Oke, bagaimana dengan keluargamu, mereka tahu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Killua mulai malas.

"Dan mereka setuju?"

"Kalau tidak setuju pun tak masalah buatku."

"Mana bisa begitu!" bentak Kurapika.

"Ayolah kau sangat tahu bagaimana mereka." Jawab Killua, Kurapika menyadari kebodohannya.

"Kau hebat killua, kalau empat tahun yang lalu berarti umurmu masih lima belas? Dan kau sudah punya kekasih diumur limabelas?" Tanya Leorio tidak percaya.

"bahkan kami melakukan sex." Jawab Killua santai kemudian Killua menyeringai melihat wajah Kurapika yang memerah.

"Wow!"

Gon dan Leorio benar-benar dibuat speechless, _'hello, 15 tahun! itu masih dibawah umur kan?'_

"Kau masih dibawah umur bodoh!" Seru Gon seraya menjitak kepala Killua. Sementara Killua hanya bisa manyun dan mengusap kepalanya yang sakit habis kena jitak.

"tapi waktu itu aku sudah lebih tinggi darinya!" bela Killua Tidak terima.

"Tetap saja masih dibawah umur!" bentak Leorio dan Gon bersamaan. Killua hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Sementara Kurapika wajahnya sudah memerah, dia baru ingat kalau waktu itu Killua masih dibawah umur. Tetapi nampaknya Gon dan Leorio masih belum menyadarinya.

"jadi kau benar – benar sudah punya kekasih Killua?" Tanya Leorio lagi.

"Tentu saja pak tua! Bahkan sebentar lagi dia akan jadi pengantinku!" Killua menyeringai. Ketiga orang di hadapannya tampak syok.

"Pengantin?!" ketiganya berteriak secara bersamaan. Antara syok dan tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Killua bertanya seolah tidak ada yang aneh dari perkataanya barusan.

"Kau serius Killua?" Tanya Leorio.

"Yup."

"Kau sedang bercanda kan?" Kurapika bertanya seraya tertawa nervous.

"Aku serius Kurapika."

"Tapi sejak kapan aku bersedia menikah denganmu?" Ucap Kurapika penuh selidik. Killua meloleh dan memanang Kurapika yang nampak masih syok atas pernyataannya tadi.

"Memangnya kau tak mau jadi pengantinku?" Killua balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu killu!" Kurapika kesal sekarang.

Sementara Killua dan Kurapika masih berdebat, Gon dan Leorio yang tiba-tiba disuguhi perdebatan ala sepasang kekasih tadi masih mencerna situasi, _'Killua akan menikah dengan kekasihnya kan? Tapi kenapa kurapika yang kesal?'_ kira-kira seperti ini dipikiran Gon dan Leorio. Mereka masih belum menyadarinya atau tidak mau menerima kenyataan yang didepan mereka? entahlah.

Sedang asyik berdebat, tiba-tiba ponsel Killua bergetar. Kurapika membuang muka dari Killua, dia masih marah. Killua mengangkat telponya.

"Moshi moshi?","Ya, dia bersamaku","Ya!"

Mereka tampak memperhatikan Killua yang tengah menjawab telpon, merasa seseorang di telepon itu tengah menanyakan salah satu diantara mereka bertiga.

"Kurapika, Okaa-san ingin bicara denganmu." Ujar Killua seraya menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kurapika. Kurapika segera mengangguk dan menerima panggilan dari ibu Killua.

"Moshi moshi Okaa-sama?." Kurapika nampak tengah mendengarkan ceramah dari seberang sana. Gon dan Leorio mulai merasa aneh. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Kurapika akrab dengan keluarga Killua. _'mungkin masalah pekerjaan'_ pikir mereka positif thingking.

"Hai', aku akan membicarakannya dengan Killua.", "Hai'Okaa-sama." Kurapika pun menutup telponnya dan mengembalikannya pada Killua.

"Kau dalam masalah Kill." Ujar Kurapika marah.

"Hahh." Killua menghela nafas lelah. "Kurasa kau harus segera keluar dari pekerjaanmu." Usul Killua pada Kurapika.

"Tidak semudah itu!" Ujar Kurapika marah.

"Kau tak punya pilihan lain kurapika! Kita harus segera pulang." Putus Killua final.

"Setidaknya beri aku waktu! Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu kill?!"

"Aku juga baru tahu Kura, mereka memang sering seenaknya sendiri kan?"

"Hahh, baiklah, aku tak punya pilihan kan?" Kurapika pun akhirnya mengalah, keluarga zoeldick memang sering seenaknya sendiri, dan sialnya dia sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Gon dan Leorio memperhatikan pertengkaran antara Killua dan Kurapika dengan bingung. _'kok sekarang palah seperti sedang menonton perkelahian antara suami istri ya?'_ pikir mereka bingung.

"Jadi kapan kita pulang?" Tanya Kurapika

"Minggu depan?" Tanya Killua.

"Setidaknya beri aku waktu yang cukup untuk mengurus pekerjaanku disini." Kesal Kurapika seraya memijit keningnya.

Killua merasa bersalah pada Kurapika, dia tidak berniat mengekang pekerjaan Kurapika tapi keluarganya akan terus ikut campur kalau tidak dituruti.

Killua pun mengusap rambut pirang kekasihnya dan membawanya bersandar ke bahunya, berharap dapat menenangkan emosi Kurapika, "Kita pergi setelah urusanmu disini selesai, oke?"

Kurapika merasa nyaman dengan belaian Killua di kepalanya, setidaknya bisa membuatnya tenang dan dapat berfikir lebih jernih sekarang.

"Killua? Kurapika?" panggil seseorang.

Deg!

Mereka baru teringat kalau sedang bersama kedua sahabatnya yang lain. Dengan ekspresi horror, mereka menoleh kearah kedua sahabatnya. Belum jadi mereka mengatakan tentang hubungan mereka, tapi dengan tidak sadar, Killua dan Kurapika malah mempertontonkan adegan lovey-dovey mereka.

Benar saja dua pasang mata sedang memandang mereka berdua penuh selidik. Dapat dibayangkan segudang pertanyaan yang akan menghantui mereka. Sebelum itu terjadi mereka harus memikirkan cara melarikan diri.

Gon dan Leorio mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencoba membaca keadaan. Dan merangkai fakta yang ada.

1\. Kurapika punya kekasih? "cek"

2\. Killua punya kekasih? " cek"

3\. Mereka datang bersama setelah Killua menghilang? "cek"

4\. Kurapika marah karena tiba-tiba killua mengklaim status kekasihnya seenaknya? "cek"

5\. Kurapika memanggil ibu Killua Okaa-sama? "cek"

6\. Mereka sama-sama harus 'pulang'? "cek"

7\. Kurapika menuruti apa yang diputuskan oleh Killua? "Cek"

8\. Mereka bermesraan? "Cek"

"Ahhh!" Gon dan Leorio akhirnya menyadarinya.

"KALIAN BERDUA?!" teriak Gon dan Leorio.

"Ehhhh?! Kemana perginya mereka berdua?"

Karena Gon dan Leorio terlalu lama merangkai fakta, Killua dan Kurapika pun berhasil melarikan diri.

End

Hahaha, akhir yang geje! :p

.

Belum kok, masih ada. :p

.

"Ahaha, sepertinya tadi kita berhayal kan?" Leorio masih tidak mempercayai analisis mereka. Dia menoleh kepada Gon berharap mendapat dukungan.

Tapi sayangnya Gon menggeleng, tanda kalau tadi memang terjadi. Mereka berdua menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Aku tak pernah membayangkan mereka punya hubungan seperti ini?" Leorio mengawali.

"Hm, lebih baik nanti kita tanyakan pada mereka Leorio." Gon tersenyum, mencoba memahami situasi. "Walaupun akhirnya mereka akan me-menikah, mereka tetap sahabat kita kan?" ujar Gon kikuk.

Leorio mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Yosha, Kita beri waktu hingga mereka menjelaskan pada kita." Leorio tersenyum lebar. "Sebaiknya kita makan malam Gon!"

"Hm!" Gon mengangguk semangat. Dan mereka pun akhirnya memesan makanan untuk mereka.

Selesai makan, Gon dan Leorio mendapatkan pesan dari Killua.

 _From : Killua_

 _Subjek : gomen_

 _Aku tahu kami salah. Sebagai permintaan maaf, kami mengundang kalian makan malam. Besok datanglah ke apartemen Kami. Alamatnya -_

 _Ps: karena kalian sudah tahu, aku tak perlu menginap di hotel lagi. :p_

"Killua TEME!" Leorio kesal dengan kelakuan Killua yang seenaknya sendiri. Sementara Gon hanya tersenyum maklum, dari dulu sifat Killua memang seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi kan?

"Sudahlah Leorio, itu tandanya mereka mau lebih terbuka pada kita kan?" Nasihat Gon.

"Haahhh." Leorio menghela nafas pasrah. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana kedua sahabatnya bisa menyembunyikan hubungan mereka selama 4 tahun dari sahabat mereka sendiri? "Ku harap mereka punya alasan yang bagus."

Setelah makan malam Gon dan Leorio pun melihat-lihat kota Yorknew seperti rencana semula sebelum Killua dan Kurapika melarikan diri.

Skip time

"Kurasa benar disini Leorio." Ujar Gon seraya menyerahkan catatan kecil berisi alamat.

"Ya, ku rasa memang ini." Leorio mengangguk setelah memeriksa kembali alamat yang diberikan pada mereka.

Ding dong

Beberapa detik kemudian, Pintu apartemen pun terbuka, dan benar saja mereka tidak salah alamat karena yang membukakan pintunya adalah Killua.

Killua tersenyum tanpa dosa menyambut kedatangan kedua temannya.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Killua berbasa-basi, kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar. "Masuklah." Killua mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Tanpa menunggu lama Gon dan Leorio langsung masuk ke dalam dan melihat-lihat isi apartemen tanpa mempedulikan tuan rumah.

"Hahh.. sepertinya mereka masih kesal." Gerutu Killua pelan.

"Dimana Kurapika?" Tanya Leorio.

"Ah, Kalian sudah disini, duduklah. Akan ku buatkan minum." Belum sempat Killua menjawab pertanyaan leorio, Kurapika keluar dan menyuruh mereka duduk.

Mereka bertiga pun duduk dengan sedikit canggung. Killua yang masih merasa tidak enak pada kedua sahabatnya sedangkan Gon dan Leorio canggung karena tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumya akan bertamu dirumah kedua sahabat mereka yang statusnya bukan sekedar sahabat tapi kekasih. Tidak lama kemudian Kurapika keluar dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman dan camilan, membuat kedua temannya terpesona, baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat sisi Kurapika yang sangat ideal menjadi seorang istri, Gon dan Leorio memandangnya tanpa berkedip, Killua yang memang dasarnya overprotektif segera menarik Kurapika ke pelukannya selesainya kurapika menghidangkan minuman dan camilan.

"Apa-apaan tatapan kalian itu? Dia milikku!" Ujar Killua kesal. Kedua temannya hanya tertawa canggung dan Kurapika yang bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hehehe, kami baru tahu kalau Kurapika benar-benar calon pendamping idaman." Jelas Gon dengan polosnya. Kurapika yang mendengarnya langsung memerah. Leorio tertawa canggung dan Killua yang menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat beruntung bukan?" Seringaian Killua makin lebar membanggakan diri.

"Kalian berhenti menggodaku!" ujar Kurapika kesal seraya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Killua. Meski rona merah masih bersemayam di wajahnya.

"Jadi ini rumah kalian?" Tanya Leorio seraya menoleh mengamati sekeliling ruang tamu.

"Kau tega sekali tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang kalian Killua." Ujar Gon kemudian seraya menatap Killua.

Kurapika menundukkan wajahnya, Killua menghela nafas kemudian menggenggam tangan Kurapika. "Maafkan aku, kami hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, dan sebenarnya kami juga tidak merahasiakannya dari kalian. Kami hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan tanpa sadar hubungan kami jadi sebuah rahasia." Jelas Killua serius.

"Ahh, begitu?" Ujar gon seraya tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, kalian kami maafkan!" Ucap Gon kemudian. Killua tersenyum mendengarnya, Kurapika buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Gon dan Leorio yang tengah tersenyum tanda mereka sudah memaafkannya.

"Arigato." Kurapika ikut tersenyum, sahabatnya memang yang terbaik, tadinya dia kira mereka tidak akan dengan mudah memaafkan mereka, tapi Killua benar, mereka pasti akan mengerti, termasuk dengan kenyataan kalau mereka itu gay.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam, aku akan menyiapkan makan malamnya." Ucap Kurapika, setelah itu dia pun pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Ketiga pasang mata mengikuti kepergian Kurapika hingga dia menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ah, nanti ada dua orang lagi yang akan makan malam bersama kita." Killua teringat mereka kedatangan dua orang tamu lagi.

Gon dan Leorio terdiam, _'memang siapa lagi yang akan ikut?'_ pikir mereka.

"Ne, memang siapa yang-"

"UWAAA!"

Teriakan Kurapika memoton ucapan Gon.

"Kurapika!" Killua langsung berlari ke dapur diikuti Gon dan Leorio.

Gon dan Leorio membeku sesaat lalu Gon langsung memasang kuda-kuda di depan Kurapika yang tampak ketakutan. Sedangkan Killua langsung memeluk Kurapika.

"Hi...Hi... Hisoka?"

Gon sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Hisoka dan sekarang Hisoka sedang di depannya, dengan penampilan yang –uhm- harus disensor kalau untuk anak dibawah umur. Mari kita jabarkan, Hisoka sedang berdiri di depan Kulkas yang terbuka dengan penampilan yang terlihat baru selesai mandi, (rambut yang masih basah dan hanya handuk kecil yang bertengger di pinggangnya –masih untung ada tutupnya, di anime kan pernah tanpa tutup). #kyaa!.

"Ya, boy-ya." Sapa Hisoka dengan santainya seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya lengkap dengan seringainya.

Gon dan Leorio membeku. _'Apa yang Hisoka lakukan disini?'_ keduanya bingung mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di depan mereka.

"Hisoka teme! Sudah ku bilang jangan menakut-nakuti Kurapika dengan laba-laba mainan lagi!" bentak Killua seraya melempar laba-laba mainan ke arah Hisoka yang ditangkap dengan mulus olehnya.

Gon dan Leorio mulai bingung. ' _Laba-laba mainan? Lagi?_ ' mereka mencoba mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Killua. ' _Lagi? Berarti hal ini sering terjadi?_ ' pikir mereka tambah bingung.

"Huh, ada tamu?" Di tengah kebingungan Gon dan Leorio, tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi mereka. Mereka yang disana langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara yang ternyata berasal dari arah yang sepertinya kamar tidur, dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Hisoka yaitu baru selesai mandi, hanya dia memakai bathrobe. Rambut panjang dan iris mata hitamnya, tidak salah lagi.

"Illumi?" Gon dan Leorio tambah syok, sebenarnya bagaimana mereka bisa berkumpul disini? _'Apa yang dilakukan kakak Killua dan Hisoka disini?'_ Tanya Gon dan Leorio dalam hati.

Illumi menatap Hisoka, "Mana minumanku Hisoka, kau terlalu lama!" gerutu Illumi pada Hishoka.

Gon dan Leorio makin bingung.

"Nii-san!" panggil Killua.

"Ne, kenapa dengan adik iparku?" Tanya Illumi tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Killua. "Haahh." Illumi menghela nafas lelah setelah menebak apa yang terjadi. "Kau meninggalkanku lama untuk mengerjai adik iparku?" Illumi mendekat kearah Hisoka.

Gon, Leorio dan Killua mengikuti setiap gerakan Illumi.

Sesampainya di depan Hisoka, Illumi memberikan deathglarenya pada Hisoka. "Aku hanya sedikit menggodanya dear, kau sangat posesif." Ujar Hisoka seraya meraih tangan kiri Illumi dan mengecupnya mesra. Illumi masih terlihat kesal namun hanya membuang muka dari Hisoka.

Gon dan Leorio membeku melihat keromantisan kedua aktor antagonis di depan mereka.

"Shall we continue our activity dear?" Ajak Hisoka seraya merangkul mesra Illumi.

"Menatapku seperti itu." Ujar Hisoka di depan Gon sembari menatapnya dengan intens. "Membuatku bergairah." Seringai Hisoka lebar.

Twich!

Habis sudah kesabaran illumi. Dan illumi pun dengan ganas menarik telinga Hisoka hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamar yang sama dengan pintu keluarnya tadi.

Gon dan Leorio speechless melihat pintu tempat Hishoka dan Illumi menghilang tadi.

.

Owari


End file.
